Love is Stupid
by TheRealHinata1996
Summary: "I know what will make Glimmer really jealous," Clove said as she looked up into Catos sparkling blue eyes. He raised his eyebrow in curiosity, his voice smooth "What?" "Kiss me," Cato/Clove One-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Love Is Stupid**

One by one the tributes climbed on stage and entertained all of Panem during the Interviews and then afterwards were ushered to a backroom. There they all stood in front of a tall purple woman wearing a mini sea green dress and had a piece of coral for her nose. She smiled, "Well-come ya'll. Such, an, honor," She closed her eyes to preserve the moment. "I work as a Game developer and I noticed the audience loves well- a love story," Her voice squeaked. "And as I watched all of you, I realized what a lack of love there was. Well besides you District 12, but she's not even in love with you. Poor thing. So we decided to have a love-a-thon!"

Everybody just stared at her.

"Don't all yell at once. A love-a-thon is where all of you mix and mingle… and ya'll can't leave till you leave with someone of the opposite sex who's not from your district. Alright let's get started!" She smiled, waving at the tributes to start interacting.

It took a while for them to start interacting but once the music turned up too loud and drowned out the conversations and the heavy alcohol was passed around and guzzled down the tributes loosened up.

Clove danced around, letting her hair fall around her in careless waves. She felt the room become hotter and felt strong hands on her waist. Cato leaned down to her ear and whispered, "Don't freak out, it's me. I'm trying to make Glimmer jealous cause she seems the easiest." Clove laughed and turned, snaking her arms around Cato's neck and pressing her body close to his. "Deal. As long as you be my wingman and help me get Marvel jealous. If I have to go upstairs with someone it's going to be with a Career. I have expectations," She said as she looked over to see Glimmer and Marvel taking shots and flirting with each other, pretending to laugh just to make others jealous. Clove smiled and began dancing more with Cato. He grabbed her hand and twirled her around playfully, rubbing his hands on her. She giggled as he whispered into her ear, talking about the other tribute lame outfits and how he would kill the tributes. Clove loved his descriptions of death and began moving slower as she danced almost on him.

It wasn't long till Glimmer and Marvel made their way closer to them. Clove saw Glimmer comb through her hair as Marvel helped straighten out her dress. Clove frowned mentally, "Cato was going to leave now. But I was actually having so much fun," She shook her thoughts away and spoke "Cato? I know what will make Glimmer go crazy," Cato raised his eyebrow in suspicion.

Cloves voice was soft, "Kiss me,"

She was shocked at how fast Cato responded, cupping her face and smashing his lips onto hers; his movement's soft and teasing. Clove ran her hands down his shirt over his rock hard abs and stopping right at the belt buckle. She felt him smile into the kiss and pulled away when she heard a pout. Glimmer.

Clove swallowed, opening her glowing green eyes and turning to see Glimmer mad as hell. She smiled and withdrew from Cato, looking at the two of them, "You two have fun tonight," she said emotionlessly before pushing pass Glimmer and headed for Marvel.

Marvel smiled when she grabbed his hand and began dragging him towards the door. "Is this your pick," Clove nodded angrily at the purple woman and dragged Marvel into the elevator. The moment the doors closed she dropped his hand and pressed floor 1 and 2. Marvel looked at her, "We doing it on both levels?" He smiled. The elevator doors popped open with a _ding_ and she pushed him out, "Nope, I'm going to bed,"

The doors closed.

When the elevator stopped at her floor she stormed out and yanked her heels off, throwing them randomly around the rooms and then slamming the door to her room shut.

Clove sighed as she flopped down on her pillow, screaming to let all her anger out. Marvel wasn't her pick. Cato was.

But love is stupid in a place like this.

* * *

*I hope you like! Not much to say. If you have any comments or ideas i'd love to hear :)

Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins


	2. Chapter 2

Glimmer pressed herself against Cato's chest, looking up at him and batting her eyelashes. Her voice was as soft as silk "My place or yours?" Cato thought about it for a while, "Yours," He said a little bored. He should have been smiling, he should be making out with her in front of everybody, she was the hottest girl there! But it just didn't_ feel_ right…

She leaned up and began kissing down his neck, moving his shirt down with her bright pink finger nail. Glimmer ran her hands down his chest, tucking at the hem of his shirt. She was not shy at all.

"Come on then," She whispered, slightly biting his ear as she spoke. She grabbed his hand and dragged him through the crowd of tributes to the purple skinned lady.

Glimmer swayed her hips from left to right and glanced back to make sure Cato was starring at her. Oh he was, and so was everybody else.

Glimmer stopped at the lady, "Is this your pick?" A smile spreading across her bright purple face. Glimmer nodded and leaned her head on Cato's broad shoulder, 'Oh yes. And I think neither of us will be getting any sleep tonight," She kissed his neck before being ushered to the elevator. "Have fun you two!" She purple skinned lady squealed as the elevators shut on Glimmer and Cato.

She turned to him and immediately pulled off her shirt, "What are you waiting for?" She smiled at him seductively before pulling him into a long kiss. Cato couldn't help but think about Clove and Marvel, his nasty hands touching young Clove. No! He was with the hottest girl, he had the prize! He shook all thoughts away focused on Glimmer. Her kisses became more intense as he picked her up and wrapped her legs around his torso, pressing her against the elevator and accidently pushing all the floor level buttons in the process. Glimmer giggled as he kissed down her neck, pulling her away from the wall and twirling her around before walking onto her floor.

Cato immediately stopped once he saw Marvel in the dining room drinking some coffee, flipping through some papers about the upcoming Games. Glimmer stopped giggling and pulled away to see why Cato stopped.

"Marvel, where's Clove?" Cato asked, putting Glimmer down. She pouted and started walking towards her room while unzipping her pants. "Come find me when you're done asking about that Clover girl," She said as she ran her hand down the door frame sexily before closing her door. Cato rolled his eyes and turned back to Marvel.

"She pushed me out the elevator and went up to her room," He shrugged sadly, taking a huge sip of his steaming black coffee.

Cato stormed over to the elevator and smashed his fist into the 'up' button. Marvel just looked at his newspaper like an old person, "I'll tell Glimmer you didn't feel good. Maybe I can catch some _rebound_," He looked up at Cato and winked. Cato just smiled, "Thanks man," He walked into the elevator and jammed his finger on the floor 2 button and waited.

The doors popped open and he ran to Clove's room, kicking the door off its hinges. "Why the hell aren't you with Marvel!" Clove shot up from her bed and looked at him in bewilderment. "What the fu- Cato?" She lowered her hand with the knife she grabbed from under her pillow and rubbed her tired eyes. She leaned forward and crossed her legs like a child. Cato saw her wearing a white tank top with grey plaid shorts, also noticing she braided her hair in pigtails. He couldn't help but see how cute she was. Damn it! This was why she was supposed to be with Marvel! He punched the wall, "Why aren't you with Marvel?" He sneered. Clove just shrugged, her voice sounding cold "Why does it matter?" "Because _I_ need to know!" his voice rose louder and louder. She looked at Cato in surprise and then laughed, "You don't need to know. Now go back to whatever you're doing with Glitter. Well that's her then. Go back to doing her and just keep it down." She said sassily before laying back down in her bed.  
Cato stormed over to her and jumped on top of her, pinning her down with unnecessary force, "Why aren't you with him! Why?" Clove looked at him annoyed, "I don't have to tell you-," "Yes you do!" He yelled in her face.

Her response was low, "Because I didn't want him."

Cato just looked down at her in awe. He had waited for an answer and now he got one. And deep down in his dark space where his heart should have been, he was hoping that was the answer to. Clove just laid there in shame. "I just didn't want to watch you be all over Glitter," Cato quietly laughed and climbed off her, sitting at the edge of the bed "it's Glimmer," Clove looked at him, "Like I care?" Cato looked back at her and saw her eyes. Even in the dark they glistened.

She looked away from him, "There's no place for love in the Games,"

Cato smiled and leaned forward, grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at him "Look at me," She did. "Then we'll make a place," He said before leaning over to kiss her. Clove pulled back laughing, "Gross you taste like her lip-gloss!" He just smiled and said cockily "Oh does that bother you?" He pounced on top of her before kissing her all over. She tried pushing him away but laughter got the best of her. Cato tackled her in his arms and captured her, finally stopping to look into her beautiful eyes.

This… this felt right.

* * *

*Here's to HungerGamesXox and RosiePotter. Thanks for your reviews! This chapter goes out to you :) Couldn't have done it without you. Hope you like it! And i hope everybody else likes it to! If you have any comments or ideas i'd love to hear em'!

Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins


End file.
